


Embarrassing

by DRNA



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Kinky, M/M, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRNA/pseuds/DRNA
Summary: Jeongguk knows that Tae gets off easily, and public sex gets him off too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! AHHH! oh god this may be bad. welp I hope you enjoy anyways!
> 
> Also this was inspired by a prompt that I came across on The Taekook Library on tumblr.http://thetaekooklibrary.tumblr.com/search/prompt/page/2

“Hyuuuunnnggg, please I don't want to go,” Jeongguk says, exasperated, sounding like a three-year-old complaining to his parents as he fixed his black silk tie and smoothed down his messy hair. He frowns looking at himself in the mirror, brown eyes staring tiredly back at him.

“Aish, Jeongguk, you have to go to this. It’s crucial that you will be there.” Yoongi scolds, coldly glaring at the younger. “Besides” Yoongi adds while fixing his tie, “I’m doing this for you, -you ungrateful little shit- considering I could be at home, spending time with Jimin.”

Jeongguk doesn't want to argue with Yoongi, not after last time where Jeongguk was beaten with a rice paddle for saying that he and Tae were more ‘Relationship goals’ or something like that. Yeah, Bad mistake.

Jeongguk huffs, flopping down into the makeup chair, while two makeup artists start to cover up his discolouration and flaws.

He starts to doze off thinking about Taehyung, about how beautiful and perfect he is. He knows Taehyung will be at the gala, so he isn't too opposed to the idea of going anymore.

This gala is to celebrate the enormous success of Wing’s new line of clothes: Blood, Sweat, Tears.

Though most of the models that represented this line are from BTS, many models are coming from different agencies like Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol from EXO Model Inc., or Choi Minho and Lee Taemin from SHINee Model Agents.

BTS Modeling Agency has helped Jeongguk with his financial issues over the past two years he has been working - as a model - for them. Before he came into the modeling industry, he was a college student struggling to pay his dues and was always short on money; his family couldn't afford to send him money considering they had financial issues of their own.

He also met Tae during his time being a model at BTS, so he is forever grateful for that.

Right before they leave the studio, Jeongguk fishes two things out from his backpack that he brought into the studio. He smirks, knowing what the night will become 

~+~|~+~

At the venue, there were ornate chandeliers and intricate designs engraved into the marble exterior. The grand doors are frosted glass with gold-leaf designs staining and infecting the walls around it. Jeongguk stared at the building in awe, at a total loss for words. The inside, even grander with white granite pillars towering above and wrapping onto the arches of the dome roof and entrancing skylight looking out into space. Two marble staircases are leading up to the second and third floor, and beyond that, there is a ballroom filled with the most elegant tables and silverware, the most expensive looking flower arrangements at the center of each table.

After Jeongguk had got over the initial shock, he started going around and greeting and introducing himself to all of the other models and maybe looking for Tae.

After twenty minutes of searching the beautiful venue, Jeongguk couldn't find the blonde anywhere, and just by coincidence he turns around and sees Tae walking into the building with his manager Namjoon. Taehyung had a navy blue suit that complimented his red bowtie and circle glasses. The aura around him was calm and enticing. He looked stunning.

~+~|~+~

Tae scans the crowd looking for that one raven haired boy he has been excited to see for the past few days. Being a model is tough work, sometimes their schedules don't line up, or they just don't have time in general. Taehyung misses the tender touches and the random forehead kisses that Jeongguk provides him, or the sweet nothings that Jeongguk whispers in his ear, so lovingly that it's sick.

Taehyung’s face heats up when he notices Jeongguk staring intently at him, eyes dark and clouded with desire. Taehyung quickly says goodbye to Namjoon and walks slowly towards the younger, face flushed down to his delicate clavicles.

Jeongguk quickly pulls Taehyung into an embrace, his face buried in the shorter’s bleached hair, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender and eucalyptus. He missed Tae so much these past few days because this is the longest they’ve ever been away from each other and he missed Tae’s bubbly and carefree personality and the way Tae blushes so easily with the simplest of gestures.

“Hey, ” Jeongguk says, still basking in the latter's presence, admiring his boyfriend’s soft features.

Taehyung giggles, his laughter, a beautiful and airy sound, that Jeongguk missed dearly. Taehyung buries his face in Jeongguk’s muscular chest and sighs in content, not caring about anyone else around them.

“You’re such a dork,” Taehyung says with his face still buried in Jeongguk’s expensive suit. Jeongguk slides his hands down Taehyung’s slender frame to rest on his lissome hips, massaging little circles as he hums in satisfaction.

Jeongguk slowly pulls away from their embrace; gently and gracefully guides Tae to their shared table. Like the gentleman that he pulls the chair out for Tae, and Tae being the appreciative boyfriend that he pulls Jeongguk down and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Everyone is already sitting at the table, chatting with each other and having a real time.

Jeongguk takes his seat next to Tae, putting a possessive hand down on Taehyung’s thigh. His breath hitches and he lets out a quiet moan. Tae glares at Jeongguk, while Jeongguk’s hands rub up and down, each time growing closer to Tae’s growing erection. Taehyung whimpers and tries so hard to hold back a filthy moan that is threatening to fall from his delicate lips.

Jeongguk loves embarrassing his boyfriend in public, just as much as Taehyung likes it too.

Jung Hoseok strikes up a conversation with Tae, asking how he has been and all of that bullshit. Tae, to the best of his ability, tries to reply without randomly moaning from the stimulation that his boyfriend is giving him right now. Tae desperately looks over to Jeongguk, who is having his conversation with Park Chanyeol. Jeongguk knows very well that Tae is super sensitive and can come hard from any touch that Jeongguk gives him.

As the night goes on, Taehyung starts to squirm more and more in his seat from Jeongguk’s wandering hand, and Jeongguk enjoying Tae’s lustful expressions. Jeongguk leans over and licks over the shell of the elder’s ear, whispering.

“I have a surprise for you since you’ve been such a good boy for daddy.”

Tae moans under his breath and nods his head excitedly, anticipating this since he sat down next to Jeongguk.

Jeongguk skillfully maneuvers his hand to make it look like he accidentally dropped it.

"Oops," Jeongguk says, a smug look on his face when he looks at Tae. "I'll go look for it."

Jeongguk slides off of his chair and underneath the table, right in between Taehyung’s trembling legs. He places his hand on top of silky material on his boyfriend’s thigh. Jeongguk can hear Tae yelp and try to cover it up as a cough. He can hear Hoseok asking if he was alright and Taehyung saying he kicked the leg of the table by accident.

Jeongguk unzips Taehyung’s trousers, and to his delight, Tae wasn't wearing any underwear, as his hand came into direct contact with the moist heat.

Without wasting any time, Jeongguk starts to stroke Taehyung’s fully hard member at fast speed making Tae bite his lip and screw his legs together, breathing hard. Jeongguk rests his hand in between the older’s thighs and pushes them apart more.

Almost forgetting, Jeongguk pulls out Taehyung’s favorite baby blue vibrator and teases Tae’s sopping hole, thrusting it in and out. This makes the elder let out a choked sob, trying not to come from the intense pleasure. He smirks at how submissive Taehyung is because he knows that Tae is trying not to come right then and there.

Jeongguk abruptly stops all of his movements, Tae whimpers at the loss of pleasure and is about to look under the table, when suddenly he feels the vibrator go in entirely, just at the right angle, where it’s hitting his prostate. This makes him jolt in his seat, earning him a few questioning looks from Chanyeol and Baekhyun, he smiles and tries to play it off coolly, even though his ears are tinted pink, and panting slightly.

Jeongguk slides out from under the table (after tucking Taehyung back into his pants) and smiles at Tae, a smile that Taehyung knows all too well: I’m going to have fun tonight.

~+~|~+~

Throughout the rest of the night, Jeongguk teases Tae by turning the vibrator on to full blast whenever he is speaking, causing Tae to trip over his words and stutter, earning him odd looks from everyone at their table.

“So, Taehyung,” Hoseok queries “what was your part in the line?”

“I-it was-s the T-tears por- ah! tion” Taehyung manages to say, with Jeongguk increasing the speed of the vibrator to make him stutter and stumble over his words.

Taehyung feels like he's going to explode from frustration, not enough stimulation and it is leaving him on edge, waiting for Jeongguk to touch him again.

Jeongguk watches Taehyung with an observant eye, how Tae can cover-up his moans with sneezes and coughs, and how he fidgets in his seat from the lack of pleasure when the vibrator is turned off.

Taehyung feels relieved when they are saying their goodbyes to everyone; finally, the night has come to an end. All Taehyung wants is to be fucked so hard by Jeongguk that he forgets his name.

“Taehyungiee,” a shrill voice pulls him out of his dirty thoughts. He looked up and met by none other than Byun Baekhyun himself. “I hope to see you again~” Baekhyun pulls Tae into a bone crushing hug. When he is about to pull away, Baekhyun whispers into his ear, “Good luck tonight with that boyfriend of yours” Baekhyun pulls away and winks suggestively and skips away to meet up with Chanyeol, the resident giant.

Taehyung’s face flushes, his face becomes hot despite the cold and windy Seoul weather.

Jeongguk couldn't have better timing and pulls up in his sleek black Maserati, killing the engine and hopping out.

He smirks when he looks at Taehyung,

“Ready to go baby?” he whispers in Taehyung’s ear seductively, licking the lobe while opening the car door.

Taehyung lets out a desperate whimper and nods, staring into the younger’s beautiful doe eyes, laced with lust.

Carefully, Taehyung lowers himself into the vehicle, and Jeongguk shuts the door behind him. Once the younger gets into the car, he admires Taehyung’s expression and how pliant his slender body is under his gaze.

Taehyung has his thighs shut together with his hands in between them, squirming under Jeongguk’s intense gaze. He is so turned on and has been since the beginning of the party, just wishing that he could go home and have Jeongguk fuck his brains out.

The car ride to Taehyung’s house was relatively quiet, except the occasional whimper or moan whenever Jeongguk increases the speed on the handheld remote; Taehyung was breathing heavily throughout the whole car ride, silent and trying not to come.

Once they arrive at Taehyung’s apartment complex, they ride the elevator up, in Taehyung’s mind takes way too long and he pleads for some unknown reason.

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease Jeonggukkie” Taehyung whimpers, thinking that the elevator is going too slow. Jeongguk’s hand slides down Taehyung’s back and slides his fingers in between his two ass cheeks, rubbing and pushing at the sensitive area. Taehyung moans loudly and quickly slap his hand over his mouth to muffle his sounds.

Taehyung is horny, frustrated and slightly drunk, a great combination in Jeongguk’s books because it make Taehyung needier and that lets him tease the elder more.

Finally, the elevator reaches up to Taehyung’s apartment level, Taehyung wastes no time on getting to his apartment. He practically dragged Jeongguk, and flung open the door, not loitering.

Taehyung lives in a beautiful apartment complex that looked over the bright city of Seoul. But, the view did not compare to the beauty in front of Jeongguk.

Jeongguk pushes Tae against the wall of the hallway, not even bothering to go to the bedroom as they make out. Jeongguk nudges his thigh in between Taehyung’s and grinds up, the friction causing the elder emits low guttural moan.

“Fuck, Jeonggukkie, hurry up” Tae pleads as Jeongguk leaves bruising kisses on the column of Tae’s golden throat.

“That’s not a nice way to ask, now is it Baby?” Jeongguk smirks grinding his leg up slightly so Tae can feel the delicious pleasure swirling through his aching cock.

"P-pleas-e-Dad-d-y, Ah!" Taehyung trails off when Jeongguk sucks on a particular part of his neck, making Taehyung putty in his hands.

"Good Boy" Jeongguk praises. He knows that Taehyung loves praise during sex, especially whenever he is in his headspace.

Jeongguk pulls Taehyung’s blazer off and throws it in the direction of the living room, and with incredible strength, Jeongguk tears Tae’s button-up and tosses the torn fabric to the side, trying to get Tae as exposed as possible. Taehyung moans Jeongguk's name, stuttering while doing so.

He trails his mouth down Taehyung's smooth abdomen leaving hickeys in his wake. Taehyung is squirming under the younger's tender touch, shivering whenever he leaves possessive bruises on the flawless expanse of golden skin.

Jeongguk thinks Tae looks beautiful, with his eyes lustful and needy, his hair tousled; lips slightly swollen from biting down on them. Bruises, trailing down the column of his long neck all the way to his fitted dress pants.

Jeongguk licks his lips at the sight of this.

"Gorgeous" is all he says.

Jeongguk taps the side of the elder's thigh, indicating to jump up and wrap his legs around the younger's waist. Taehyung grinds into Jeongguk's hips, and the former tightens his grip on the latter's thighs, leaving finger shaped bruises on Taehyung's long legs.

Jeongguk carries Tae towards the living room and throws Taehyung on the couch, lightly bouncing while doing so. Jeongguk climbs on top of the smaller man and rips his designer dress pants off of his long tan legs; remembering that Tae went commando today.

The thought just made Jeongguk harder.

He licks his lips and takes off his suit jacket and tosses it on the ground, not caring if it gets wrinkled in the morning.

Jeongguk flips Tae over so that he's laying on his stomach. One of his hands holding both of Tae's above his head, face down on the couch. He runs his hands down Tae's smooth back, it arching into the younger's touch, moaning his name, sinful words slipping through his plump red lips.

The younger slides his fingers through the elder's perky cheeks, spreading them with the other hand. Taehyung whimpers, grinding and moaning, the black leather couch muffling his desperate pleas.

"Please Jeongguk-ah!"

"That's not what you should be calling me baby boy" Jeongguk states, slapping his hand down on Tae's ass. It jiggles, the sun-kissed skin turning an angry red color.

Tae moans and struggles in Jeongguk's hold.

"Da-d- ah, y. Please!" Taehyung pleads.

"What do you want baby?" Jeongguk breaths, "I'm all yours."

"I want your big cock, buried in me. All the way to the hilt" Taehyung grinds out, finally losing patience.

"My pleasure baby boy" Jeongguk purrs into the elder's red ear.

Jeongguk pulls out a condom and a tiny bottle of lube from the side drawer. Don't ask why they have that there, they just know that Tae being horny could happen anywhere.

Jeongguk throws off his dress shirt and trousers, only left in his underwear, but that doesn't last long either. He rolls on the condom, biting his lip from how good Taehyung looks, hickeys trailing down his back, his ass perched high in the air, his cheeks painted red. Jeongguk laughs at himself because he is so whipped.

Jeongguk lubes up his cock with the strawberry flavored lube that Tae bought because he thought they were too 'vanilla.'

He slides into Taehyung and bottoms out quite easily, Taehyung moaning at the sudden pleasure. Jeongguk starts thrusting at a slow pace, gradually increasing in speed. Their loud moans mix together, creating a euphonious sound that might wake the neighbours.

Taehyung starts thrusting back onto Jeongguk, his lewd moans overpower Jeongguk's. The younger seems to get the message and starts stroking Taehyung's angry cock at the same speed he is thrusting into him.

Taehyung feels like he's going to die from the pleasure overload that Jeongguk is giving.

"Daddy-ah! Ple-a-ase let me -c-ome-e!" He pleads his voice desperate and hoarse. Taehyung sounds so wrecked and vulnerable, how could he say no to his precious little baby boy?

Jeongguk only grunts in response and not even a second later, he's spilling over onto their ebony leather couch, moaning shamelessly into his arm. Taehyung's walls clench down on Jeongguk's cock, sending him over the edge, right after the elder.

Jeongguk rides out his orgasm until Taehyung is whining and whimpering from over sensitivity. The air is dense and tangible from the afterglow of the orgasm.

Jeongguk smiles down at Tae, basking in the other's beauty.

"Let's go get cleaned up. Yeah?" Jeongguk asks while pulling off the condom and throwing it into the trash can next to the couch.

He helps Taehyung up from his lewd position. The elder's legs are wobbly, he almost falls, but Jeongguk catches him and pulls him flush against his firm chest. He helps Tae to the bathroom and draws a bath, the steamy air making them both tired.

They wash up and quickly change. Jeongguk with sweats and Tae in an oversized tee. The after sex bliss is a weight on both of their shoulders, heaves them down onto the soft sheets of their bed.

Taehyung curls into Jeongguks side, snuggling his head into the crook of the younger's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of home.

In the dark, when Jeongguk is about to fall asleep, Taehyung speaks up.

"Can we do that again . . . Daddy?" Taehyung asks while perching himself on his elbows.

"Sure baby," Jeongguk says with a yawn, "but for now, sleep." Jeongguk forces Tae back on the mattress and wraps his muscular arms around him, sighing in content.


End file.
